Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-speed data contacts, and more particularly, high speed contact sets or modules for use with high life-cycle or mass interconnect devices.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of high speed data contacts have been developed and used along with various modules for housing such high speed data contacts. Examples include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0102199, entitled “Hermaphroditic Interconnect System,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0177699 entitled “Backplane Cable Interconnection,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0248522 entitled “Electrical Cable Connection Latch System” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,579, entitled “Zero Insertion Force Cable Interface.” Additional high speed data contact system are known, for example, as the “FCI Examax.” While these prior high speed data contact systems had various advantages, none were specifically adapted for use in high life cycle systems designed to perform for thousands or tens of thousands of connection cycles or for mass interconnect systems.
A variety of high life cycle and mass interconnect devices for use with various contacts are known. One example of a conventional high life-cycle interconnect device or interface system is the mass interconnect device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,005, entitled “Slide Cam Mechanism for Positioning Test Adapter in Operative Relationship with a Receiver.” Other prior art engagement systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,023, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,458, U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,014, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0194417 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,693.